1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to variably modifying audible data representations by an interactive voice unit, based upon a recipient's perceived familiarity with the data.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, interactive voice systems present or play back data strings, such as telephone numbers, confirmation numbers, social security numbers, etc. Conventionally, this data is presented or played back to users using either text-to-speech or various forms of concatenations of recordings. In conventional interactive voice systems, timing of presentation or playback of information (data strings, in particular) is uniform.
For example, a conventional interactive voice system may play back a telephone number to a user immediately after the user has entered the telephone number. On the other hand, a conventional interactive voice system may also present a telephone number that is not familiar to the user. In either type of audible data representation, timing of playback or presentation of information (data strings, in particular) by the conventional interactive voice system is uniform.